


Who was that Girl?

by GrandmaBean



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Ashton, Fluff, M/M, Smutty, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, when the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer decide to hit a local club near their hotel after the show, hoping for some mingling girls, hot ones, getting drunk and fucked, the likes. Luke meets a small, shy, gorgeous, omega, in heat and already willing to have him knot her as soon as they set eyes on each other. Little does the blonde singer know, that someone else has their eyes on the girl, or is it him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who was that Girl?

The night was late, bleak and twilight, with no stars that sparkled in the abyssal sky. The entrance to the club was packed and hard to squeeze through, as the four boys, all alphas, or so it appeared, pushed their way in, immediately walking up to the girls in heat they deemed attractive. Neon lights flashed across the floor expanse, heavily hitting the dance floor in its gyrating, person-covered state. Luke stood silently at the bar, sipping from a gin and tonic, God knows why, as he winked at the passerbys. One of them stopped and approached. Small, shy, gorgeous, curious, and nearly in heat. He could smell the intoxicating scent. Hazel, cascading, curls, adorable hipster frames, and generous curves, clothed in clinging black. She smiled warmly, came up to his side and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea.  
"I could see that you lacked some company. I'm Em."  
"No, I've got some friends, but thank you. I'm Luke." he took her out-stretched hand and shook it.  
"What brings a seemingly angelic boy like you to a place like this?" she smiled smugly.  
"Boredom. Excitement. The likes." he grinned back.  
"Dance?"  
"I'd love to." he poured the last of his drink down his throat and she led him to the crowded floor, eyeing him in a hesitant manner, as he held her body in his arms as they swayed. Music, bass-heavy, drummed in their chests, yelling at each other over the insane din. Calum stood in the corner with Michael, sweet talking a group of giggling omegas and betas, who seemed to be absolutely enthralled by the two boys. Ashton... Where was he...? Probably in the bathroom. Drank to much, maybe...?  
"Luke!" someone snagged his arm and he and Em came to a jarring stop.  
"Ash, what's up?" the drummer seemed anxious, and guarded.  
"We gotta go, mate, I'm not feelin' too great..." Luke stared at his friend's face, concerned.  
"Alright, let's go." he turned to Em, smiling reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry Em, call you later and we'll meet up again?" she smiled and nodded, punching in her number when he handed her his phone. He left with a small wave, as Ashton dragged him out.  
"What's wrong? Had too much to drink?" the night air hit Luke like little cold slaps, as he shivered at the sudden temperature change.  
"Who was she?" Ashton grimaced.  
"Em? Just a girl. Coulda ended up laid but you're all fucked up..." Luke laughed to himself and sighed.  
"Ugh, just--- Whatever!" Ashton picked up his pace, breathing hard, blowing right past Luke into the hotel lobby, and closing the elevator door in his face.  
"Aw, what the hell?" Luke waited for another one and punched in his floor number. What the fuck was up with Ashton? He was usually never like that... He took an eternity walking to the room down the deserted hall, postponing the moment where he'd have to confront his friend. Reluctantly, he knocked on the door and flinched as it banged open, Ashton storming back to his place on his bed as soon as he let Luke in. The singer went to the loo for a quick leak, hearing a dull thump outside the door. Finished he stepped out, figuring Ash had dropped something.  
"Fuck---Ash? What happened?" the older boy lay on the floor, hyperventilating and shaking, flushed. Then the smell hit him. Holy shi---  
"Goddamn... You're an omega?" Luke's eyes were already black with lust as he bent to pick Ashton from where he'd fallen.  
"That's wh-why I wanted t-t-to leave..." the curly-haired boy stuttered.  
"Shit, I'm sorry... I couldn't smell you with Em right in front of me..."  
"Does Em matter that mu--- Ah!--- shit, Luke help me..." Ashton reached for him, tears in his eyes, twitching.  
"No... " Luke stared down at him, trying to resist. The smell, the whimpers... Shit! He leaned down, burying his nose into the nape of the drummer's neck, making him whine. He bit down and licked all the spots he injured, reaching beneath the constricting clothing, pulling small groans from the omega's lips, eventually stripping him down to nothing. The scent of his heat hit Luke full-force in the face and he nearly choked. It was irresistible. He pressed his lips into Ashton's and tackled his mouth, making the boy writhe, dragging his mouth down over his chest and abdomen, to his length, opening his legs and staring at the deliciously twitching hole. Slick poured from it with each clench and Luke circled it with a finger, pressing in to the knuckle in an instant. Ashton moaned and arched his back, rocking back on the digit.  
"More! Fuck---Ah!" Luke scissored in another two more fingers, stretching the him wide open, he dipped his tongue in as well, earning himself a little, choked, squeak from Ashton.  
"Shit--- Ash---"  
"Luke! Fuck me! Please..." the omega nearly sobbed. The guitarist stripped naked and positioned his stiff cock in front of the desperate hole, pushing to the hilt in one smooth thrust, making Ashton scream. He pushed and pulled in and from that terrifyingly good heat, panting heavily, watching Ashton as he gripped his dick in a tight fist, messily jerking himself off.  
"Shit! Luke, I'm gonna cum... Aah!" Ashton's back snapped up from the bed and he screamed, clenching down on Luke, making the alpha burst with a growl. Luke's knot expanded into full size, stretching Ashton to the point of breaking, locking them together, and without a thought in his head, Luke bit down on the bonding gland on the drummer's neck and the two gasped.  
"Fuck... Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You bonded me... This isn't a one time thing is it?''  
"No, of course not." Luke pulled Ashton tight into his arms and kissed the top of his head.  
"Of course not... I love you."  
"I love you too..." Ashton mumbled. Luke's knot deflated and he pulled out, fetching a wet rag from the bathroom, wiping both of them off. Laughing as Ashton groaned and moved away from the cold, wet, of the towel.  
"Good night."  
"Night..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first fic since being invited. Hope y'all like it even though it's probably really shitty and stupid. Please comment and kudos! Thanks!


End file.
